Charlie's Dream
by fool-of-a-took2
Summary: Charlie finds his dream girl! And NO, it isn't Patrice!


NOTE: I NEED SOME ADVICE. FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT KATE AND LEOPOLD OR GO ON WITH CHARLIE? PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Charlie's Dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Charlie sat in his apartment. Alone - utterly alone. He missed Kate. He thought about going up to visit Stuart, but then thought twice. Ever since the whole insane assylum thing, he began to really seem insane. His newest project was a machine to communicate with people in the past. Charlie admitted that he really hoped it would work, and he was really trying to support Stuart, but he had just been getting so into it.  
  
Charlie sighed. I wonder what Kate is doing right now. Then he realized something and laughed at himself, she couldn't be doing anything right at that moment - she was dead! Then, an awful thought came to his mind: Kate is dead!  
  
At this discovery he became even more depressed. He slowly crawled into his bed and laid down. He must have laid there for a whole day, but it seemed like an eternity to him. Finally, Stuart came down to check on him. Crawling through the window, he said, "Charlie! Where are ya? I haven't seen you all day and you haven't made a noise!" He looked around for a while, then heard a small groan coming from the bedroom. He knocked on the door, "Charlie? Is that you?"  
  
He opened the door, only to see Charlie lying in bed, all curled up and whimpering. "She's dead, Stuart. Kate's dead." He said, with the tone of voice that displays extreme sadness.  
  
Stuart walked further into the room, "But she was happy, Charlie," he said, trying to comfort him, "She got to spend her life with Leopold! Her love!"  
  
Charlie turned around quickly, "Her love?! Well, tell me this, Mister! If Leo had to go through time travel in order for her to find her love, what might it take for me to find mine?" He turned around and sobbed some more. "I'm sorry, Stuart. I guess I'm mostly upset because of Patrice."  
  
"Oh, I know how you feel, Charlie," Stuart sympathized. "Kate is a wonderful woman, and I lost her. But I wasn't the one for her, and she wasn't the one for me. Just like Patrice isn't the one for you, and you aren't the one for Patrice." He sighed, "That's just how it is. Now I suggest you get over it, and go find a job. You need to have some money until your acting career starts up." Stuart knew he shouldn't have said this, but Charlie was too sad to say anything against it.  
  
"I guess you're right," Charlie replied, sitting up. "Would you hand me that newspaper?" he said, pointing to the paper on the table.  
  
Stuart handed it to him, plugging his nose, "Maybe you had better take a shower first! Whooee! When's the last time you bathed?" Stuart laughed and stood up. Charlie laughed too, though he was surprised by it. He hadn't laughed in so long.  
  
"Good idea," he agreed. Stuart nodded and began to turn away, but Charlie asked, "Hey, uh, Stuart?" He turned back around. "Would you have supper with me? I'm kind of lonely down here."  
  
Stuart smiled, "Of course, Charlie!" He laughed, "Look at us! Two pathetic single men. And good looking ones, I might add!"  
  
Charlie laughed, "Great! So I'll see you around 6:00?" Stuart agreed and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After his shower, Charlie got dinner ready. Hmm...nothing too fancy. How about some steak?! He laughed softly and got everything out on the grill. While he was grilling the steak, Stuart smelled it and popped his head out the window. "Gormet dinner, eh?" he laughed and smelled it deeeply, "Smells great, Charles! Can't wait to eat it!" Charlie laughed again, "Get your head back in that window! You'll have to wait until 6:00!"  
  
Charlie finally realized that he was really happy, and he didn't need Patrice. He had always thought he was dependant on her, but now he found out he could be perfectly fine without her. He smiled and quickly got the food ready.  
  
At 5:55, Stuart was waiting outside the window, his mouth watering from looking at the steak. "Come on! Let me in!" He yelled as he knocked on the door. Charlie sat down in his reclining chair and sat back while laughing at him. Then, after what seemed like ages, at 6:00 sharp, Charlie let Stuart come in. No, he didn't just come in, he tumbled in.  
  
Stuart and Charlie had a wonderful time together, talking about everything. And Charlie was beginning to be convinced that Stuart wasn't crazy, just misunderstood. Finally, they finished eating, and Stuart apologized because he had to leave. He explained that he had to get to bed early because he was going to meet Gretchen from the insane assylum. She had called earlier and asked to see him.  
  
Charlie cleaned up the dinner after Stuart left and then climbed into bed. He sighed happily. He was going to make it! Tomorrow, I'll find a job. Kate would be so proud of me! He fell asleep with wonderful thoughts in his head of Kate and Leopold. 


End file.
